A video and image coding technology as in a digital signal processing mode is used for wide utilization of digital video and image which are multimedia information. Video coding for current block-based video coding hybrid frame generally includes prediction coding, transformation and quantization, entropy coding, and loop filter. Among them, the transformation is to remove correlation between prediction residuals and to concentrate energies of the residuals, which may facilitate the subsequent entropy coding and may improve the efficiency of the video coding as a whole.